


Maveth

by acerobbiereyes



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes
Summary: Prompt. “Your hands are so cold.”
Relationships: Robbie Reyes & Jemma Simmons, Robbie Reyes/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Maveth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Maveth was cold, it wasn’t the first thing Jemma realized. The desolate landscape took her most of her attention, then the fact that she and Robbie were stranded. After that, it was the pressing need to find food, water and shelter if they were going to survive.

The cold caught up with her later. A few hours into their journey to find something, anything, the temperature had plummeted. So they had taken refuge under a nearby cliff face to rest.

Jemma wrapped her sweater tighter around her, suppressing her shivers. The rocky ground didn’t offer any relief from the cold, and the desert around them stretched on and on. Which meant no firewood.

She sighed and sat up, drawing the attention of Robbie for a moment. He had his back to her, which pretty much summed up their interactions the past few weeks. Ever since Trip had died, he’d been giving her - and the rest of the team, aside from Fitz and Daisy - the cold shoulder.

Jemma pushed that thought aside, they had much bigger things to worry about than how much she missed him.

“Can’t sleep?” Robbie asked.

“No, tiny rocks and sand don’t exactly make the softest bed.”

Jemma heard him give a quiet chuckle in response. She took that as a good sign, and scooted closer to him, till they were shoulder to shoulder. Which was a mistake, because the warmth of him next to her made her shivers renew in earnest. 

“You’re cold?” Robbie reached out, touching her hands. “Jesus, Simmons. Your hands are freezing!” He touched her face, then. “You’re an icicle, why didn't you say anything?”

“We haven’t exactly been on speaking terms lately,” She muttered through chattering teeth.

Robbie sighed. “No, we haven’t.” She watched as Robbie unzipped his jacket before handing it over to her. Jemma ran her hands along the smooth leather before she put it on. “Better?”

“Yeah,” She tugged at the sleeves, this thing was heavy, how did it stand to wear it all the time? “But aren’t you going to get cold then?”

“No, I don’t get cold.”

“That’s imposs-“ Jemma then remembered, who, exactly she was talking too. Ghost Rider. “Fascinating. Was it something that happened suddenly or over time? Does this mean others with pyrokinetic abilities feel this too or is this Rider specific? Do you think this may have something to do with the fact that you’re immune to fire?”

“Jemma,” Robbie interrupted, though he sounded amused rather than annoyed.

She felt her face flush, just a tad embarrassed. “Right, I’ll save my questions till after we’ve left this awful planet, then?”

“That’s fine with me.”

Jemma nodded, “I’ll hold you to that.” She laid back on the sand, much warmer than before, and fell asleep, Robbie at her side.


End file.
